A Fox's Kitten
by secretlovers
Summary: Kurama never thought he would find love. But love comes to him when in a tight situation she saves him. Now he is head over heals for her, but what happens when another lusts for her. and that person is a blast from the past. what is her secret?
1. Chapter 1

A Fox's Kitten

A Fox's Kitten

Koneko- means kitten

'Damn it! Damn it all to hell!' Kurama thought. He had been patrolling the barrier to make sure no rouge demons escaped. But he had been ambushed, millions of demons coming from everywhere to get to him. To make matters worse, he was on patrol alone. He knew he wouldn't make it out alive, but he sure as hell was going to take as many as he can with him. He had been fighting for over 5 hours non-stop and yet none of his teammate have come to aid him. Every time he killed one, one hundred more took its place. He was tiring fast and soon he won't be able to keep going. He was so preoccupied with a handful of demons he didn't sense one sneaking up on him.

Then o vicious ballet roar was heard, as well as an agonized scream. Turning around the red head saw a beautiful forgotten neko in her true form. She had silky well groomed icy blue fur. (she looks like Duchess from the araistacats movie only bigger and more regal looking) she had lilac blended with powder blue eyes. She had the shape of a thunder bolt on each cheek. Thunder and lightning crackling and sizzling around her delicate paws in an intricate dance. She had a gem on her forehead with lightning moving inside of it. She was obviously an electric neko.

She turned her head to him and gave him a scolding look, as if she was his mother and was chastising for not paying attention. Gracefully and regally she glided over to the shocked avatar.

–Need help? –

An exquisite voice, like the very finest of wine that was only to be sampled by the worthy washed into his head.

'A telepath?'

he thought

–Yes, yes. Now let's get rid of these low lives-

he smirked and with renewed energy both charged back into battle. It was mush easier with the neko fighting beside him. She made sure no one came within 50 feet of him and took out large numbers. He had taken care of any who tried to sneak up on her when her back was turned and all the others she didn't get.

Two hours later, all the demons were dead.

–Wow, that was interesting. By the way my name is Hotaru, what's yours? –

'Mine is Kurama, thank you for helping me out there. I was in a real tight spot.'

–No problem besides I was looking for you anyway. - '

Why is that?' he asked a little apprehensive now.

–My kind, after being alive in this world for about a billion years we are assigned someone from this realm that we are to act as familiars to. You were chosen to be the one I serve under for 3 centuries before I am to return home. Though I could choose to leave when the time has come I could also choose to stay. - She explained.

He blinked, 'What happens if I don't want to have a familiar?'

-Then I will be outcasted from my people and not given my rightful birthright as queen. - was her simple answer.

"Then I accept.' Was his reply after he finished sweat dropping from the way she said that so casually.

-Good I am going to show you my humanoid form inside your head so you can know what I look like.-

'Why not show me now?'

-One your friends are coming—and yes I know they're your friends being your familiar I am required to know everything about you-- I am going to stay in my neko form and then shrink in seize when we go into human world. That way you can say to your mom you found a stray cat and decided to 'adopt' me-

'Makes sense' he said thoughtfully

-Oh and your friends are here now and they look angry. – She said before jumping in the air to avoid getting hit by a spirit gun. She turned into her small neko form and ran into Kurama's arms.

Everyone was staring at Kurama, bewildered as he gently scratched the neko behind the ears.

"Guys, this is Hotaru. She helped me out when you were unable to. If it weren't for her I would be dead." He said, he could see them wince when he brought that up but he didn't really care at the moment. What he said was true. He was fighting for 7 hours straight! He was sure he would yell bull shit if they spout some crap about trying to get to him as fast as possible but was held up. Because that must have been one hell of a hold up, it would have t be something like Michael Jackson appeared and he was trying to get them to drink his Jesus juice before he was going to believe that shit! (sorry had to put in something but couldn't think of anything.)

After a few awkward moments they all left to go home though a portal. Kurama wnt home to show his mother the new addition to the family…


	2. Chapter 2

A Fox's Kitten chap 2

Just like Hotaru expected, Shiori (Kurama's mom) took the excuse hook line and sinker. She often was found cuddling with Hotaru when said neko wasn't with Kurama.

You could tell the red head was attached to the neko. Often calling her the little pet name he gave her, koneko. You would see her frequenting his lap regularly or on his shoulder. Right now they were in a private discussion.

'so, why are the Forgotten known as such?'

-Because the Forgotten are the first everything. Each Forgotten is the first being of its kind--well, back in the old days we were the first everything—we were and still are the most powerful of our kind. I'm the first neko/genie/sorceress/ninja. Our kind are immortals. The first 9, me and my siblings are the true immortals. We cannot die no matter what and we are the strongest, wisest, and oldest. All others are lesser immortals; they can live forever but can and usually do, get themselves killed. Like many things in this world, we were forgotten. Our supposed offspring forgot how they came to be. And we were cast into the background. So we left for a superior world, one of our making. - She whispered desolately.

'How old are you? For what you said to be true you have to be more then 1 billion years old.' He asked astonished, everything processing in his head.

-I'm am 3 billion years old, every billion years I come to this world to be someone's familiar for 3 centuries before I go home. Mostly I come here to look for a potential mate, therefore king of the forgotten. – She elaborated.

He stared in shock, he never thought about such a thing. And she seemed so sad, but then again so would he for everyone to completely forget about your existence. But is there a forgotten silver kitsune? Reading his thoughts she answered.

-Yes, he is one of my siblings, not of blood bit in spirit. None of my siblings are related to me by blood. His name is Sachi. I could call on him and ask him to meet you. I'm sure he would be pleased; you are on of the few silvers that have the potential to become a forgotten. I'm positive he will wish to train you, after all. He knows everything a silver is capable of and there are many things. And most of them have nothing to do with plants. Silvers have power over more then just plants but none have realized this fact- she stated plainly.

Being able to control more then just plants, that is unheard of. But then again no one ever tried to. This conversation has been very advantageous. Just the thought of learning something others of his kind never thought probable it made him happy. Because that also meant he could better protect his loved ones.

'Could you talk to him?' he inquired. Her only response was a nod of her head as a bubbly Botan clamored down the sidewalk. She smiled in what she obviously thought to be seductive to Kurama while glaring at Hotaru.

"Kurama, we have a mission to go on. So get ready and be there in a few. See you later." With that she walked gracelessly into a portal.

-Kurama, I am coming with you. No buts about it I'm coming. – she said in a absolute tone. Kurama didn't even bother arguing because he knew he would loose ether way.

She smirked and they walked into the portal together. Everyone stared at Hotaru.

"Why did you let that pathetic little neko come along?" Heiei sneered. In an instant every person felt an unbearably strong power being unconfined coming from the neko in front of them. Her usually blue eyes now a brightly shining gold that had all occupants in the room on edge. This power felt ancient, treacherous, mystifying, and pissed.

"Watch what you say KITTEN! For you are hardly able to defend yourself from oneself. You continuously push away any prospect at happiness you could possibly attain. Don't you dare disregard me again or so help me; I will cleave out your heart and feed it to you! Making certain you experience every torturous moment of it!" she yelled in rage.

Her power making everyone feel like there was nothing they could conceal from her, that no matter what they do and where they went she will locate them and make good on her threat…. No promise.

"And incase you forgot, none of you were there to assist Kurama when he needed it. And don't give me bull shit about you being held up because he was fighting for 7 fucking hours! I was the one to assist him, I was the one to heal him, I was the one to watch over him and make sure that none of the demons comrades came back to finish the job. None of you even lifted a damn finger to help him; I know that for a fact. Even when you knew he was in trouble. You yusuke was too busy fucking some whore while your girl was cheating on you. Yeah! That's right! She's sleeping with other men behind you back! You FORBIDDEN was to busy fucking his girl to do anything! The monkey was the only one who would have helped Kurama but none of you thought it important to tell him. Koenma you were to busy flirting with some secretary to care! And you Botan, you were selling yourself to some guy with 10 STD's for 4 dollars to give a damn! All of you make me sick!" she said whispered softly in a perilous tenor, but everyone heard and either turned pale at being caught or red in resentment.

The avatar had a dark look on his face. He just leaned why Hotaru was always so aggressive around all his 'friends' but Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai. Why she always told him to not trust anything they said. Now he knew.

They would only betray him in the end….


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	4. terrible new

Horrible news.

My mom's computer is acting like a total dushbag and is deciding not to work. My mom says that until the computer is fixed or until she gets a new one that she is going to take MY laptop!!!!!! So now any updates will be far and in between……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… if I update ever again. So my loyal readers, please do not hate me, and know that I will be back…………………………………………………………………………………………………….someday…………………….


	5. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
